1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED display apparatus, more particularly to an LED display apparatus that can minimize the number of light emitting diodes used to display image frames so as to reduce the incurred costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED display apparatus is used as a display screen. The higher the resolution of the display screen, the greater will be the number of light emitting diodes that is required. As such, hundreds of thousand of sets of red, green and blue LEDs are needed to compose a display screen, thereby resulting in substantially high costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an LED display apparatus that can minimize the number of light emitting diodes used to display image frames so as to reduce the incurred costs.
According to the present invention, an LED display apparatus includes an LED display module, an inner frame member, supporting means, and biasing means.
The LED display module has an array of light emitting diodes mounted thereon, and a longitudinal axis.
The inner frame is disposed to confine the LED display module therein, and has a size sufficient to permit movement of the LED display module in opposite directions of the longitudinal axis.
The supporting means mounts the LED display module in the inner frame member such that the LED display module is movable back and forth in the inner frame member along the longitudinal axis.
The biasing means, which is disposed between the inner frame member and the LED display module, provides a biasing force to the LED display module in the opposite directions of the longitudinal axis.